Acid Green Eyes
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Madelyn Potter knew about hate. She knew about government. She knew how to twist a person to her will. That's why after she and her fellow escapees from a wizarding test facility, Carey Malfoy and Emily Weasley, are caught and forced into Hogwarts where s
1. Chapter 1

Summary: You know those stories about children being sold to crazy old men? Yeah, that was me. I was sold by my Aunt and Uncle for being a freak. I was experimented and trained. I was beaten. I escaped when I was 16. I was captured five months later, fire in my eyes and powers in my soul. My name is Madelyn Potter and this is my story. Fem!Shifter!Dragon!Harry. Charlie W./Madelyn P.

* * *

Carey is played by Hayden Panattiere

Madelyn is played by Ryan Newman

Emilia is played by Karen Gillian

* * *

Bells were going off in my mind as my Uncle pushed me forward. The man, tall and handsome with a sharp business suit, stared down at me, blue eyes curious. He looked 21 or 22.

"She'll do." He said with a smile. "She'll be a beaut when she's older though." The man laughed. Uncle glared.

"If you like freaks!" He declared.

The man ignored Uncle.

"Jacob, give Mr. Dursley his money. Michael'll love her." He laugh. Jacob, a broad shouldered black man gave Uncle a brief case full of green paper. Money.

"Come here, sweetheart." The woman, petite and red haired and beautiful, cooed, silver eyes sparkling like the ocean on a fog filled day. "It's time to go home."

Five year old Madelyn was scooped up gently and she watched as she was put in a SUV and they drove away, quietly, the Dursley's home becoming a speck.

* * *

The man, Madelyn soon found out, was Reuben Hale. The woman was his sister, Cecilia. They were part of a German operation called S.M.I.W.C. (Special Mutating Inside Wizarding Children.)

Madelyn shared a room with two girls named Carey and Hermione. Carey was a quiet, pretty girl with sharp grey eyes and curly blond hair. Hermione was a smart girl with bushy brown hair and crooked teeth.

Hermione disappeared when she turned 8 with Reuben and his wife, Ellen. Hermione was replaced by a black girl named Poppy.

Madelyn missed her Hermy.

Madelyn quickly found out what S.M.I.W.C was about when she and Carey were brought to a room. It was a bright white room, clean and had two chairs. It looked like a dentist place.

The two workers, Rachel and Henry, sent the two down on the chairs and said the Doctor would be in.

* * *

The Doctor was in.

The Doctor was a cold and cruel old man with a weathered face and silver hairs across his face. He terrified Carey.

Madelyn just gave him a icy stare as he started injecting liquids into their bodies. Pain was the only thing that registered through her tiny five year old body.

Pain become a normal occurrence in her life.

Madelyn hadn't spoken since her Aunt and Uncle left her. She was quiet, calm with acid green eyes that practically glowed from her porcelain colored skin. She was always made out to be beautiful. Her black hair was always glossy and in beach waves. Her green eyes were always shadowed by dark makeup. She wore the prettiest clothes.

* * *

Madelyn was their greatest project. She and Carey were S.M.I.W.C's only survivors. They thought they had their perfect little soldier's complete loyalty.

They didn't.

Madelyn hated them. She despised them. She would kill them all, she'd think as acid green eyes bore into the Doctor and his new assistant who shivered as the green eyes caught her dirty brown ones.

Carey adored Madelyn. She obeyed everything Madelyn did and stumbled to make Madelyn happy. The curly blond haired girl was quick and ready to take down anyone who would think to attack her.

She was Madelyn's mutt.

* * *

Madelyn was 9 years when Matthew escaped.

Matthew was 15 years old. He was the perfect toy. A half-blood Wizard caught by S.M.I.W.C with golden blond hair and sparkling grey eyes. He was dead before he left 10 miles away from the base.

They put collars on the children. Large, chunky metal collars with a bright red light on the side. It electrocuted you sharply if you went out of line.

Madelyn had a thinner collar that hurt worse when she did something wrong.

She never did.

* * *

Madelyn was 13 years old when she started a rebellion. Emily who lived down the hall and was 15 years old bent their collars out of place. They killed whatever guards moved in their way.

The Director, a middle aged man with greying, thinning blond hair and squinty brown eyes, was running with the Doctor.

Carey shifted into her wolf form and caught them at Madelyn's icy stare.

The Doctor watched as Carey ripped apart the Director.

"You were my greatest accomplishment." He whispered as Madelyn crouched near his laying, pain filled form.

"I was." She laughed, her voice a timeless, melodic voice. "Oh, I was."

Then he was dead as snapped his neck.

* * *

"I'll wait." Carey waited.

They were 14. They were rich. They were alone.

Emily was sticking with them, now. Emily was distant, quiet but now had her identity back. Emilia Andrea Weasley. Her dyed hair was back to normal, a bright ruby color. Her eyes, too, were green but they were a dark color.

Carey's real name was Caelum Malfoy. Carey didn't care. She would stay with Madelyn.

Carey wasn't happy about waiting.

Madelyn didn't care.

The Dursley's lived on the same street, in the same house, at the same location. Vernon was still ugly, Petunia was still a bitch and Dudley was still a bully.

This would change.

Madelyn walked to the house, her footsteps nonexistent.

She knocked three times.

Then she smiled and using that beautifully timeless voice, she purred to the woman who answered, "Hello, Aunt Petunia."

* * *

Petunia was terrified. The girl she knew easily. Her sister's daughter. Madelyn.

She was 14 now, like Petunia's little Dudders. She was tall, thin and developed very much like her mother at the age of 14. Black hair tumbled in sleek waves down her back. She had a pretty tanned skin with a button nose, light pink lips and large eyelashes framed acid green eyes.

Her eyes were terrifyingly beautiful.

"Maddie." She squeaked.

Madelyn tilted her head, the smile dropping. She flicked her wrist.

Petunia tried to scream when she was flown backwards into the vase on the side table next to the door. Madelyn stepped in and waved her hand, the door slamming shut.

"Pet?" Vernon called. Madelyn smiled.

"Vernon, Dudley, come join the fun." Madelyn smiled, as she grabbed Petunia by the hair and threw her into the wall, head first.

"FREAK!" Madelyn laughed as she made Petunia stand upright.

"This is going to be fun!" She screamed, taking her fire dagger and thrusting it into Petunia's chest.

* * *

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were dead. The only survivor was Dudley's girlfriend, Sally.

* * *

It was found Dudley was abusing her. Her father was abusing her too.

* * *

5 months later Sally Johnson disappeared. 3 months after that, the albino girl was found on a videotape killing a group along with a brunette, blond and ginger.

* * *

They named the group, the League of Murderesses or L.O.M.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story, first off. I'd like to name off the powers of each girl (including newcomer Sally). **

**Sally: Sally is a natural mutant that can replicate anybody. She can turn into a different person at will. Kinda like a metamorphasis or Mystique from X-Men. **

**Emily: Emily can control metal and use it to her own will. She can also speak to machines. **

**Carey and Madelyn are a little different. They had injected more stuff in them, so they have more powers than usual. **

**Carey: She can shift into a wolf or any canine. She can speak to animals. Super strength. Laser vision. Flight. She also has angel wings she keeps hidden by wearing a dragon hide leather jacket. **

**Madelyn: Shifting into a large emerald dragon. Telekinesis. Telepathy. Controlling fire and earth. Portal transportation. Persuasion. Empathy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Carey is played by Hayden Panettiere

Madelyn is played by Ryan Newman

Emily is played by Karen Gillian

Sally is played by Madison Pettis

* * *

L.O.M was stationed in England, per Sally's request. I didn't care. I could study the nature of wizards and witches and find out how they, how we, tick. Emily was still the quiet girl she was but she watched Luke Potter, my younger brother I s'posed, and Ron Weasley's ... adventures.

Stupid children, I thought acidly staring coldly at the Wizarding Newspaper.

"She's pretty good with a gun." Emily said, walking into the Kitchen where I was seated at the pristine, marble counter, my feet hooked lightly onto the chair rungs I was seated on.

"She killed her pathetic ex boyfriend by shooting his exact center of his brain. Of course she's good. Shot Dursley straight in the head. He was squirming too. I'm proud of her." I commented.

Emily smiled, pouring herself a glass of cofee before mixing whiskey into it. "Want some?" She asked. I shook my head, holding up my bourbon.

"Where are you going?" I drawled, raising an eyebrow at skintight black leather dress and black high heel ankle booties she wore.

"Club Martini. S'posed to be the best in London. You don't care, do you...?" Emily frowned.

"No. Could we go with you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Course, Lyn." Emily said. "I didn't want to go alone anyways."

I smiled.

"Where don't you want to go alone to?" Sally's quiet voice asked.

"A club she found." I said. "You two want to go." Sally smiled, nodding while Carey jerked her head up and down.

"Then it's decided." I murmured. "Liquor?"

* * *

Sirius Orion Black needed to party. Hard. Remus, Frank and James understood that. Lily, Marlene and Alice understood that. Molly bloody Weasley did not understand that.

"We are in a war!" Molly snarled. Sirius clenched his jaw. "A war! There is no time for _partying_!"

"Molly, I believe Sirius deserves a slight break at the almost death experience." Dumbledore said gently. "Everyone does." Molly scowled and turned back to the stove.

"Fine. I'll stay behind with the children. Like a true adult." Molly huffed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Besides, there is a mission I need. I have been tracking the movements of Madelyn Potter, Emily Weasley, Caelum Malfoy and Sally Johnson. They will be going to Club Martini tonight."

"We can do that." James said automatically, his friends nodding with him.

Molly just huffed.

* * *

The lights were bright and colorful. The music was pounding and loud. People pressed against Madelyn and she _hated it._

She wore a clinging off the shoulder plain black dress (and just the way she liked it, short) with a simple gold chain around her lower waist and a pair of gold strappy heels. Emily still wore the sleeveless black leather dress and black leather booties. Carey wore a short purple dress and sparkly silver heels. Sally wore a pale blue dress sleeveless dress that clung to her and silver heels.

She was getting looks from men; older, younger, middle aged, elderly, 20 year olds, 40 years olds. It amused Madelyn greatly.

Sally was still nervous. Madelyn supposed she would be with what happened with Dudley. Madelyn's lip curled as she thought of the buffoon. Abusing his girlfriend and who was quite a beauty too. Madelyn smirked as she remembered his death.

She was joined by a male. Handsome, well toned with sleek, longish black hair and sharp, sparkling grey eyes. "Hello, there love." He purred. "Hey, get me a vodka and her whatever she wants!" The bartender nodded.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that. My tastes are...expensive." Madelyn cooed, turned her, for now, hazel eyes onto him. They had all dyed their hair for the occasion and gotten contacts. Madelyn's were hazel contacts and blond, curly hair.

"I can do expensive." The man smirked. "Sirius Black. And you are beautiful?" The bartender refilled her drink, an expensive drink that's easy to get drunk with, and Madelyn's eyes sparkled as she remembered where she heard that.

"Miranda Tale." She purred to him.

"Well, Miranda...wanna get out of here." Sirius grinned. Madelyn smiled.

"I would love to." She laughed, taking his hand and he took her coat.

* * *

"I can't believe you left us with that guy." Emily grumbled. Her head was pounding and she saw Carey and Sally were no different. As usual, Madelyn had her now black hair perfect with her makeup perfect and her outfit perfect.

Carey's hair was still that vibrant bright blue color and she had taken out the bright green eye contacts. Sally's hair was no longer the white-blond color and she, too, had taken out bright blue contacts. Emily herself still had brown hair and she had took out her brown eye contacts.

"What was his name anyways?" Sally asked tiredly, taking a sip of her mint tea.

"Sirius Black." Madelyn smirked. Emily spluttered out my whiskey/black coffee and Emily saw Carey and Sally had similar reactions.

''You fucked your own godfather." Emily sighed. "Of course."


End file.
